


Being Decisive

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Mixandmatch100's prompt# 31: Decisive.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Being Decisive

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Mixandmatch100's prompt# 31: Decisive. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Being Decisive

~

Hermione crossed her arms. “Yes?” 

Ron cleared his throat. “I…erm…was thinking…” 

She raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe we could go to the party together?” 

Hermione huffed. “Remember the Yule Ball?”

Ron flushed. “Why’d you have to bring that up?”

“Because it’s happening again. The party’s _tomorrow_!” Hermione hissed. “I’ve already been invited to attend with someone else, and I said yes.” 

“But you knew I’d ask!” 

“No, I didn’t!” Hermione sighed. “In future, be more decisive, Ron.” 

Blaise Zabini approached. “I’m really looking forward to tomorrow, Hermione.” He offered his arm.

Hermione took it, ignoring Ron’s sputtering. “Me, too.” 

~


End file.
